


All Her Lights

by SereneCalamity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't afraid of her. He wanted her to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Her Lights

**Author's Note:**

> So there aren't really Civil War spoilers in here, because it's based between AoU and CA. I guess the only spoilers will be in my comments here, saying that I know it's not cannon, given the relationships they started developing in the movie, but hey, I've never been one for cannon, given I'll ship Stucky and Romanoger forever and ever. Haha. But I just really liked the vibe between these two, so I wanted to write something :) I took some liberties with her powers, I don't fully understand them yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Steve Rogers was...Well, he was amazing, but that sounded cheesy, even if she was just saying it in her head.

But it was true.

After Sokovia and loosing her brother, Wanda Maximoff had felt lost. Even though the Avengers had given her a home, and in a way, a make shift family, it didn't make up for the hole in her heart that only her brother filled. It had been them for so long that not being able to feel his presence when she reached out with her mind made her soul feel as though it was being shredded apart, again and again.

Clint Barton helped. He had officially 'retired' now, but he still made sure to call her and check in, and he had come out to the Avengers base to visit a couple of times. She wasn't kidding herself, it was probably mainly to visit Natasha Romanova, given how close those two were, but he always made a point to stop by her room and ask how she was doing.

Natasha helped as well, even though the red headed assassin was still a little hesitant around her. Wanda couldn't blame her, she had seen inside the womans head when she had subdued her with a vision, but Natasha was starting to open up a little more. It was nice to have another girl around the place, other than Pepper Potts, who was just sort of intimidating.

But the person who helped the most was Steve. Everyone had lost someone, but it just felt as though he was the person who related the most to her.

At first she found it hard to be around him, he was sort of a legend. But then one night he had found her crying in one of the training rooms. She hadn't wanted to be in her room, because the things that she had filled her room with were things that both her and Pietro had always wanted to have, and so even though it felt like she was making him happy by having them, it still made her body ache with sadness sometimes. So she had gone to the downstairs training room, because hardly any ever used it, and no-one would be on the basement level at this time of night.

She hadn't even heard Steve coming into the room, and it wasn't until he whispered out her name so as not to frighten her that she realized she had company. She had tried to swipe the tears from her face and had even considered sending one of her red lightening sparks in his direction to make him forget he had ever seen her, but she promised that she wouldn't do that, and if there was one person that deserved her to keep her promise, it was Captain America himself. He hadn't said anything, just pressed his back up against the wall beside her and slid down to the floor. He didn't put his arm around her, and he didn't say anything else, but the warmth of his body next to hers calmed her down enough that she managed to fall asleep, her head on his shoulder.

They were closer after that, even though it was a long time before they actually talked about that night. Natasha started watching her closer, and Wanda wondered if the new friendship was going to cause some problems, because Natasha and Steve were close. She knew there wasn't anything going on in _that_ way between them, but there was definitely a bond. She overheard Natasha saying to him once that he had to be careful who he let into his heart, and Wanda hadn't heard the response, but Natasha just sighed and kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Steve and Natasha trained a lot of new recruits who came into the Avengers base, many of whom weren't gifted with supernatural abilities or super-assassins like Natasha, but they mainly worked with Sam Wilson, Vision, James Rhodes and Wanda. Steve also worked a lot of time one on one with Wanda, which she came to look forward to and crave. Natasha was the one that helped with hand to hand combat, even though Wanda was never really going to be in the position where she needed it, and Steve helped her to centre her powers, and work out ways that she could help the rest of the Avengers rather than just defending herself or causing damage to the opposition.

And it wasn't just the training side of things where he was helping her. He kept her company at the extravagant parties that Tony Stark threw, looking as out of place as she did, the pair of them grabbing a plate of food and holing themselves up somewhere where they could watch people get more and more drunk and make fun of them. She kept him company when he found a new lead on his old friend, James 'Bucky' Barnes, and he wouldn't sleep for days on end when he was trying to find everything he could.

Sometimes people still looked at her like they were scared of her, and Wanda hated that feeling.

Before, it was Pietro who made her feel better, spouting off in Sokovian that they were judgemental assholes who didn't really know her.

Now, it was Steve.

It had been a long week. They had been in Rio de Janeiro, tracking down a lead and cleaning up a mess that had been created by Brock Rumlow and his mercenaries. Wanda was still getting used to working in a team, with more than just her brother, and she couldn't help but slip into the heads of her team mates every now and then, needing to see and feel what they were experiencing so that she felt connected. Sam's mind was always about the mission, running through their plan over and over again, thinking about their contingences—nothing that surprised Wanda. Natasha's mind was always thinking about the worst possible outcome, although occasionally there was an acknowledgment when a woman in cute high heels walked past, which Wanda found a little funny.

And then there was Steve.

Who's mind was on everyone but himself.

Worrying about his team, worrying about the civilians...Worrying about _her_.

It made her heart swell, and she quickly blinked and cleared her mind, coming back to the present.

Steve was talking to them through their comm unit, saying that they needed to get ready, because Rumlow, also now known as Crossbones, was coming toward them. The sparks of red began swirling around Wanda's hands, unfurling her fingers from her palms to summon her energy as she got up from where she was sitting, moving away from the entranceway of the café and toward the road.

The four of them fought well together.

They were beginning to fight in sync, as though they had always fought together.

Rumlow got away, which was disappointing, but there would always be another opportunity, and there were no casualties this time. There almost was, when Sam had taken out one of the mercenaries who was driving a motorbike directly toward Natasha, and the motorbike had spun out of control, almost careening directly into two children who were standing, dumbstruck, on the curb.

Wanda had acted on instinct, her hands flying out and sending bolts of red light toward the motorbike, stopping it mid-air and then pulling it away from them so it fell harmlessly to the street. The two children stared at her, wide eyed, and one of them started to smile when suddenly their mother was rushing over to them, a panicked look on her face. Wanda couldn't help but slip into her thought line, and her body froze as she understood the panic.

The mother was scared _of her_.

She had seen the motorbike coming toward her children, and she had seen Wanda save the pair of them, but she had also seen everything else had Wanda had done; today, and then what had been plastered over the news. She didn't understand her, and she knew that she was powerful, and she was _scared_.

Steve told them all that they should be proud, when they were in the jet, heading back to the Avengers base, saying that no one had been hurt, and at the end of the day, that was the most important thing. That they would get Rumlow next time around. But Wanda stayed silent, arms crossed over her chest and face hidden by her long hair. Natasha touched her arm softly before she went up to stand next to Steve, who was flying the jet.

That night, Wanda was in her room, lost in her thoughts as Digital Daggers played softly in the background, a ball of red light in the palm of her hand, twisting and changing shape as she moved her fingers. There was a knock at her door, and Wanda sighed, making a fist with her hand, the red sparks dissipating.

"Come in," she said softly. The door cracked open, and the blonde head of Steve poked inside, a concerned look on his face. "Cap'n," she said with a nod of her head, trying to tease him lightly and detract from the pain she was feeling. Steve pushed open her door and stepped inside, looking mouth-wateringly beautiful, as usual, in a pair of sweatpants that were slung unfairly low on his hips and a tight, light blue shirt that brought out his eyes.

"You were quiet on the flight back," he observed, staying by the door, not wanting to intrude into her personal space.

"I was tired," she shrugged. "It had been a long week."

"You did a good job," Steve assured her. "Sam told me what you did for those kids." Wanda just nodded once, dropping her gaze, not too sure what she was meant to say. Steve scratched the back of his neck, biting down on his lower lip before he spoke again. "Did you want to go for a walk?" He asked and Wanda looked up at him, frowning a little, but he actually looked a little anxious, still chewing on his plump bottom lip. She nodded her head once, reaching for a jersey that was hooked over the back of the chair at her desk. She pulled it on and slipped on a pair of shoes and followed him out. They walked alongside each other, not touching, through the reasonably empty halls of the base. It was almost seven o'clock, so most people had left, or were in their own rooms or the central kitchen and lounge areas. Wanda let him lead the way, her hands in the pockets of her jeans as they turned to go outside. The sun had set, but it wasn't too cold yet, and Wanda felt better with the fresh air cooling her cheeks. Steve took in a deep breath through his nose, as though he was about to say something, but then he reached out for her hand, his touch warm and comforting as he slipped his fingers through hers.

Wanda felt her stomach do a little flip, and she forced herself not to intrude into his mind.

Sure, there had been something between them for a while now, but this was the first time he had made a move for something _more_. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, because this was what she needed right now.

"You did a good job," Steve repeated his sentiment from earlier, his voice still quiet as they began walking across the grass.

"That woman...She was scared of me," her accent always became stronger when she was upset, and Steve didn't need to read minds to know who she was feeling.

"She doesn't understand what you can do," Steve replied, and Wanda appreciated that he didn't try and disagree with her, say that she was wrong and had misinterpreted the situation. "And people are scared of what they don't understand." He tightened his fingers around hers and Wanda adjusted her step, so that she was walking closer at his side, their arms bumping together. "But, Wanda," Steve stopped walking, forcing her to stop, and pulling his hand away from hers, putting both hands on her shoulders. "That doesn't overshadow what you did today." His blue eyes glowed as he stared down at her, earnest and honest as ever.

"Thank you," she managed to say. Steve continued to stare at her, as though making sure she understood that he believed everything she said.

"We know that you're a good person," he waved one hand in the direction of the base. " _I_ know that you're a good person. And _you_ know the good that you've done, don't let go of that." His thumb started stroking a soothing pattern at the curve of her neck, and Wanda nodded once, twice, letting him know that she heard him. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned down, and their mouths brushed together. He pulled back after the first touch, giving her the opportunity to stop him, or pull away, but she reached out for his shirt, tugging him back in again and bringing their lips back together. His lips were smooth and firm, and Wanda felt herself melt into his muscular body.

When they pulled apart, Steve's eyes widened and he let out a short laugh when he saw faint red light glowing from her hair. Wanda blushed a little, but he just put one finger under her chin, and drew her back in, proving to her once again, that he wasn't scared of her light.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Reviews make me very happy ;)
> 
> Also, if you've read any other Steve/Wanda fics that you've enjoyed, let me know :) xx


End file.
